


To You From Me

by afterosesuilen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Ship It, Kemonomimi, bandori rarepair, i had to do this, its kinda OOC i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: Translated to English by kono_ryu on discordTomoe wanted to interact with Roselia's vocalist once more, but she fears that she might hurt her feelings. She asks for advice to the other Roselia members in order to do so, especially from Lisa and her own sister...Tomoe x Yukina Oneshot.This is just a very early Halloween fanfic. The Indonesian version is also on wattpad as well.





	To You From Me

Date: 24th October, a week before Halloween. Tomoe heard her sister, Ako, who is already getting hyped up decorating her room with Halloween related goods she bought recently from a store. She heads for her sister's room and sees Ako having trouble decorating her room with the decorations.

"I wouldn't trouble you for helping right?", asks Tomoe to her sister. Ako nods to her question. She proceeds to help her sister decorate her room.

45 minutes later, Ako's room has finally been decorated. The two sisters then decorated the living room and Tomoe's own bedroom together.

"Phew! Done at last", says Tomoe, as she wipes her sweat.

Ako felt happy because she can depend on her sister. But, all of a sudden. Tomoe came to a halt. She shut up.

"... Ako..."  
"Yes? What is it?"

"I want to talk to that friend- that one fellow band member of yours. She's so _cool_, but I'm really nervous just trying to speak up to her, because she's so serious..."  
"Who? Sayo? Yukina?"  
"Yukina... She's such a great vocalist. The thing is, I don't have the confidence to talk to her..."  
"Oh, her... Yukina really is cool and serious. But if you need someone who can help you, then maybe Lisa-nee can help you? She and Yukina are friends since childhood after all."

"Lisa? That Roselia bassist girl?"  
"Yep. Considering Halloween is just around the corner- by that I mean a week from now, it might just be the perfect opportunity for you to talk to her."

"Hm... good point."  
"Oh yeah, the 26th is her birthday, but if you're still thinking twice about giving her a present, you can give her the same thing you gave me as a present. But there is a catch."  
"A catch? What is it?"

"Don't write your name on that present. I have this bright idea, but it's a secret for now."

«««

25th October. Tomoe knows Yukina's birthday is tomorrow. But she is still nervous about meeting her. She went to the mall to buy a very special present. She bought a silver necklace with a rose accessory, and paid for it. Tomoe told the shopkeeper that this necklace is supposed to be a special present. The shopkeeper then wrapped the box with the necklace in it with a gift wrap.

As said by her sister, Tomoe did not put her name on the gift. As soon as she got home, she brought it to her sister so she could bring it to Yukina when Roselia is practicing. Ako took the package happily.

«««

26th October. Yukina's birthday. Tomoe sees Ako in a casual outfit ready to go to the Circle, where Roselia practices.

"Ako, you did bring the gift right?"

"Yep, I got it."

Before Roselia started their practice in the Circle, Lisa prepared a cake for Yukina. Ako also gave her Tomoe's present, followed by the other Roselia members. After the short celebration, Roselia's practice started at 4 PM sharp.

Time has passed. Roselia's practice has ended, and Tomoe came to pick Ako up. Right at that exact moment, Ako brought Lisa along to go home together.

At 7 PM, Ako mentions the problems Tomoe has been facing and her desire to interact with Yukina without losing any self confidence.

"So, um... Lisa... What am I supposed to do?", asks Tomoe.

"Hmm, well... Yukina LOVES cats. If you wear a kitty costume when Halloween comes, you won't cross her feelings at all. She will love that!", says Lisa.

"Really?"

"Yes. But after you already have that on, don't overreact. Yukina would think you're a weird person. You can say 'nyan' or purr around once in a while... but if you want to talk to her, you have to talk to her normally."

"Thanks for the advice, Lisa!"

"Hm... Sorry for changing the topic, but when should we buy the costume and at what time, Lisa-nee?"

"Tomorrow at 1 PM, we are going to get some Halloween costumes, so get prepared. Tomorrow, discounts are everywhere in the malls."

«««

27th October. Tomoe and Ako prepared to go to the mall to shop for Halloween costumes with Lisa. Both of them ate lunch after taking a bath and wears casual clothes, ready to leave. Not long after, Lisa came to pick them both up to the mall. All three of them used a car Lisa ordered using Gr*b.

Moments later, Tomoe, Ako, and Lisa arrived at the mall to shop for clothes.

"Alright, now, let the shopping begin!", shouts Tomoe anthusiastically.

«««

Tomoe, Ako, and Lisa started heading for clothes stores that sell casual clothing. Lisa is very sensitive about fashion, so she will help Tomoe find the perfect match of clothing and accessories. Ako on the other hand, helps Lisa choose the clothes.

The three girls enter the shop then split to find some clothes. Lisa spots a black mini dress peppered with red ribbons and a pretty frill.

"Maybe we can try this?", says Lisa to Tomoe.

Tomoe nods in agreement and heads for the changing room.

Minutes later, Tomoe finished changing clothes. She exits the changing room.

"Umm Lisa... this is a little off from my image... This would make me look _too_ feminine..."

"Hm... you have a point there. It's a great costume, but it doesn't fit your image. Let's find some more clothes for you."

Tomoe heads back in and changed back to her clothes.

In the meantime, Ako found a set of clothes that might fit her sister: a black crop top with faux fur at the top, as well as a single darkish red ribbon, and hot pants with jeans material. She is absolutely sure that this will fit her sister's image.

"Sister! Lisa-nee! Look what I found!"  
"Tomoe, want to try that?"  
"Let's do it."

Tomoe returned to the changing room to put on the outfits. By a stroke of luck, it really fits Tomoe.

"Yep! This outfit fits you sister!"

"I agree with her. This outfit has a 30% discount so that helps.", says Lisa, looking at the price tag of the outfit.

The three of them decided to buy this outfit. They then head for the accessory shop.

«««

"Oh right, what if Tomoe wears some fingerless gloves instead as an accessory? It makes her look cool!", suggests Lisa.

"Good idea Lisa-nee! I'm gonna find that for my sister!"

Ako and Tomoe searched for some long, black, fingerless gloves together to fit Tomoe's image: a black cat. After a whole 15 minutes, they finally found what they are looking for.

Suddenly, Tomoe asks Lisa.

"Say, Lisa, aren't you going to buy your own costume? Won't you need to prepare your own costume?"

"Oh, there is no need for concern Tomoe! I already bought what I wanted to wear days ago!", answers Lisa.

They then paid for the clothes and accessories they had tried on at the cashier.

«««

"Alright, all we need now are a cat-ear headband, a cat tail, high-heel boots, ribbons, and a bell..." thinks Tomoe.

"Usually cat-ear bands are sold in cosplay stores, but I don't know if it's open at this hour yet. Luckily I have my tiara for my own costume.", says Lisa. "As for the bell and ribbons, they're easy to find. Just find an arts and crafts shop."

"Okay, let's continue the shopping!"

On the way to the cosplay store, they met Himari. Coincidentally, she is heading for the same store, except she wants to buy some maid accessories, especially a Victorian headband.

"Ah, Lisa-senpai, Ako, and Tomoe! Where are you girls heading?", asks Himari.

"To the cosplay store. I wanted to buy something." Tomoe answers.

"Let's go together then!" says Ako.

When they got to the cosplay store, they split up to find the necessary accessories. Tomoe searches for a cat-ear headband and a black cat tail. Ako searcges for a trident and a demon's headband, while Lisa searches for a princess tiara and Himari searches for her maid accessories.

30 minutes on, everyone got what they wanted. Everyone paid for their accessories at the cashier.

«««

After shopping at the clothes shop and the cosplay store, the four girls head for the shoe store. To complete Tomoe's kitty costume, she needed high-heel boots.

When they got to the store, all of them searched for boots. Tomoe tried to find herself black-colored boots to complete her outfit set. After 20 minutes, she finds the boots she wanted. It has 6 cm heels, perfect for her feet. She didn't pay immediately as she is waiting for Ako's, Lisa's, and Himari's boots that they bought for themselves however.

They then paid for their items at the cashier. Since it is Sunday, arts and crafts shops everywhere are closed, so Tomoe and Lisa would have to buy ribbons and the bell the next day.

«««

28th October. Lisa took Tomoe to the arts and crafts shop to buy the bell and ribbons after school. They find the items, and Lisa paid for the items and gave them to Tomoe.

«««

31st October, 4 PM. Lisa wanted to help Ako give her sister some make up for Halloween. After she takes a bath and puts on her costume minus the accessories, Tomoe heads for her room.

Lisa made her hair into a ponytail, however she did not tie the sides to go with it. Her bangs are left on the sides.  
She then helps Tomoe put the bell on her neck using a red ribbon, creating a makeshift choker.

Tomoe wears her cat-ear headband she bought form the cosplay store and adjusts its position to make sure it doesn't show her real ears.

"Hmm... do you know how to put on this tail?", asks Tomoe, looking at Lisa.

"I do, but hold on a minute. We need to give a ribbon to that tail. It's going to look cute and Yukina's going to love it when she sees it."

Lisa adds a ribbon to the tail then puts it on her hot pants using a pin. After the tail is set, Tomoe puts on her fingerless gloves.

"Say, Tomoe. Do you have any fishnet stockings?", asks Lisa.

"I do. Why?"

"Wear that. It's going to fit so well. But let's cut it up to the knees."

"Okay. Got it."

Tomoe puts the cut stockings on before finally putting on her boots.

"Oh right, I have to go home for a moment. I need to put on my own costume. Later girls!", says Lisa.

Witnessing the cool yet sexy appeal of her sister's costume, Ako gave her sister a thick coat.

"Ah right, wear this jacket. That costume is pretty revealing, so if you don't feel well, wear this.", says Ako

"Ah, thank you Ako."

«««

31st October, 6:30 PM. The Halloween event is about to be held. Tomoe and Ako, dressed as a black cat and a demon respectively, left their home. They soon came across Lisa and Himari, both wearing princess and maid costumes. However, they soon heard footsteps.

Yukina approaches the place the event is held in with utmost confidence. Her dark angel costume has been modified a little bit from her old costume when Roselia was just founded. The purple rose tattoo under her left eye gave her a more _badass_ look to add to her seriousness. Her black wings were awe inspiring to all who sees them. She also wears the silver necklace Ako gave on her birthday. She then sits down close to where the event is.

Tomoe, Ako, Lisa, and Himari hid behind a tree not far off form the event location.

"Tomoe, there she is." whispers Lisa.

"I know, but I'm too nervous to approach her."  
"You can do it Tomoe! Have no fear!" exclaims Himari.

Himari suddenly pushes Tomoe and causes her to trip and fall.

** _CRASH!_ **

"What was that?"

Yukina runs towards the source of the sound.

«««

"Udagawa-san?", Yukina saw the catgirl stumped because of Himari's push right behind where she sat down. It was Tomoe.

"Ow... that hurts..."  
"Can I help you?", asks Yukina.

She helps Tomoe get up. Tomoe looks at her knee, to find that she is completely fine.

"Please be careful Udagawa-san.", says Yukina.

"Um... Minato-san... I want to talk with you for a moment..."

"EH?!"

Those words took Yukina by surprise.

«««

Tomoe and Yukina then sat next to each other. Tomoe tried to explain why she wants to talk to her again.

"So... uh... I know you are Roselia's incredibly talented and special vocalist, and I see you as a cool person. I want to know more about you, but I'm afraid I'll hurt your feelings..."  
"U- Udagawa-san? This isn't like you..."

"So, um... Minato-san, please accept my token of affection!" shouts Tomoe.

"EH?!?!"

Yukina was again taken by surprised as someone suddenly confessed her love to her, even if she's from Afterglow, a rival band. Tomoe, realizing her confession was a failure, runs to hide from her.

"Udagawa-san?"

Tomoe, hiding behind the bushes close to a tree, felt so ashamed. She turned bright red and drops her head down.

"What the hell am I doing? Why am I acting like this??", she thought.

Yukina tried to find the runaway Tomoe because of her embarrassment. While trying to find her, she heard rustling in the bushes. She thought it was a kitten, so she tries to find out what was behind those bushes. There she finds a hunkering Tomoe, hiding her face.

"Mi... Minato-san?"

Tomoe was surprised Yukina found her already after hiding from that spontaneous confession.

"I finally found you. That wasn't a bad confession. I'll take it.", says Yukina while caressing her cat ears.

«««

5 minutes on, Tomoe's mood returns to normal. She and Yukina can finally be able to interact even closer.

"Mintao-san, I want to tell you one more thing..."  
"Eh? That would be?"  
"Honestly, that silver necklace Ako gave you... I bought it for you."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, Minato-san... I'm sorry I disappointed you before...", says Tomoe, hanging her head down.

"It's fine, Udagawa-san. That aside, I want to take you to Hazawa Coffee. Lisa, Ako, and Himari asked us to come along.", says Yukina, while checking the notification on her phone. Yukina then pats Tomoe's head.

"If I have to be honest, that kitty outfit suits you. It matches your cool image. I like it. The cat ears and the tail are really adorable."  
"Thank you... nyaaa..."

Yukina turned red the moment she sees Tomoe trying to act like a real cat.

"Eh? Minato-san? Why are you so red?", asks Tomoe

"Eh? No! It's nothing Udagawa-san! I just got carried away!", Yukina shouted, her face completely red.

"Let's just go to the café!". Yukina then takes Tomoe by the hand, taking off towards Hazawa Coffee.

«««

The two girls arrive at Hazawa Coffee and approaches the table where Ako, Lisa, and Himari are. It was cold inside the café, so Tomoe wore the jacket her sister gave her to avoid catching a cold.

"Sorry to make you wait.", says Tomoe.

"It's fine. We just got here after all.", adds Himari.

A waitress from the café approaches the five girls and gave them a menu. They started ordering from the menu in front of them. Tomoe ordered a bowl of Ramen and a glass of cold water, Yukina a chocolate milkshake, Lisa gets a pitcher of iced lemon tea, as well as a Black Forest cake to share with everyone.

30 minutes later, all the orders have arrived at their table. They feast on the food and drinks gleefully.

After an hour and 30 minutes, Lisa asked everyone to do a selfie with her. The selfies they took were uploaded to Roselia's group chat as well as Yukina's and Himari's private accounts.

Yukina never had Tomoe's phone number to begin with, so she asked her for her number before saving it in her phone. She then proceeds to send Tomoe the pictures they took via personal messaging. Tomoe saved those pictures.

«««

After the feast at Hazawa Coffee ended, Tomoe, Yukina, Lisa, Ako, and Himari left the café. Yukina held Tomoe tightly, closing her eyes, as if she was asleep. She was also leaning on to Tomoe's right shoulder, surprising the girl who then turns towards Yukina.

"Um... Minato-san?"

Tomoe started patting Yukina's head. After 5 minutes, she wakes up to see her smiling while patting her head.

"Udagawa-san..."  
"Yes, what is it, Minato-san?"

Yukina held Tomoe's hand and started patting her cat ears once again. All of a sudden, Tomoe returned to her kitty act.

"Nyaa... Nyaaa..."

Yukina turned bright red in a flash. She held her hands above her chest.

"Udagawa-san looks so adorable doing this...", she thought.

"Hey, Yukina, what did you just do?", asks Lisa with a somewhat 'malicious' intent.

"EH?? NO! I just got carried away! Really!", Yukina screams.

Lisa and Ako could only laugh at her reaction.

Himari on the other hand, interjects them.

"Hey, it's almost midnight, let's go home together now!"

"Yeah, let's go!", replies Ako

The Halloween Party became an unforgettable moment for the girls as they returned home. That day became a spectacular moment for them.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see, I love this rarepair, and I might make more Tomoe x Yukina fanfics in the future :3 Only The english versions of the stories are here.


End file.
